


Something Fresh

by tinydooms



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, F/M, Laughter, Picnics, Reading Together, lovers under the tree, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydooms/pseuds/tinydooms
Summary: One of the nicest things about being together with someone was, Evie felt, the physical proximity of the beloved person. Evie was naturally solitary, more due to circumstances than preference: she was five years younger than Jonathan, who had been away at school for much of her childhood, and she had had few opportunities for friendships with other girls. There had not been much in the way of lively camaraderie in her life until recently. It was rather wonderful, therefore, to have Rick O’Connell lying with his head in her lap, reading out loud to her.
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	Something Fresh

**Something Fresh**

_ Cairo, November 1922 _

_ (Five weeks after Hamunaptra) _

One of the nicest things about being together with someone was, Evie felt, the physical proximity of the beloved person. Evie was naturally solitary, more due to circumstances than preference: she was five years younger than Jonathan, who had been away at school for much of her childhood, and she had had few opportunities for friendships with other girls. There had not been much in the way of lively camaraderie in her life until recently. It was rather wonderful, therefore, to have Rick O’Connell lying with his head in her lap, reading out loud to her. 

They were in the courtyard of the Zamalek house, alone, resting on a blanket spread out under the palms. It was Sunday and the museum was closed. Jonathan had taken himself off somewhere and when Rick had suggested reading in the sun, Evie had found her hat and joined him. Rick was, she was beginning to realize, something of a romantic. She had come outside to find a blanket spread on the grass and a small picnic set out alongside it. They had eaten chicken schawarma laced with tomaya sauce, and halved tomatoes with cheese, and cream-filled kanafeh for dessert. Afterwards Evie leaned back against the trunk of the palm tree and Rick stretched out alongside and read to her from  _ The Return of Tarzan _ . They got through the episode with the French double agent and the dancing girl before Rick folded down a corner of the page and closed the book. 

“Sacrilege,” Evie said mildly, taking the book and unfolding the paper. She put a blade of grass in as a bookmark. “Didn’t your mum ever teach you not to dog-ear a page?”

“She did not,” Rick said, leaning on his elbow. “Though I suppose your mom did.”

“She did,” Evie said, tossing the book lightly down on the blanket. She patted her knees. “Come here.”

Rick rolled over obediently, laying his head in her lap, and Evie tapped her fingers on his forehead. “I suppose I should tell you about my parents, and my Egyptian mother.”

“You did,” Rick said, surprised. “At Hamunaptra. I guess you don’t remember.”

Evie cocked her head. “I don’t. What did I say?”

“That your father was a very, very famous explorer--which I knew, by the way--and that he loved Egypt so much, he married your mother, who was an Eyptian.” Rick sounded as though he were quoting her; it certainly sounded like something she would say. “Also,” he added quickly, before Evie could be horrified at herself, “there are pictures of your parents around the house. You’ve got one on your dresser and there’s a portrait in the library. She was really beautiful; you look just like her.”

“She was,” Evie agreed, letting her fingers slide into his hair. “And when did I say all that at Hamunaptra?”

Rick grinned up at her, leaning a little into her caress. “When you were drunk.”

Evie tapped his nose. “Rick O’Connell! I was never drunk!”

“Oh, yes you were,” Rick said, his grin widening. “Drunk as a lord. It was amazing. And you woke up like a lamb in the morning, no hangover or anything. I almost threw your eggs at you.”

Evie laughed. “I don’t know whether or not to be horrified. What else did I say?”

“Well,” Rick said, and crossed his ankles, settling into her lap. “I really like what you're doing to my hair right now, so I’m not sure I want to tell you.”

Evie laughed again, tugging lightly on his soft brown locks. “ _ Tell  _ me.”

“Okay. But don’t stop,” Rick said, and Evie traced her finger over his eyebrows in silent promise. “I told you that I didn’t understand your motivation to be there at all--you didn’t strike me as a treasure hunter--and you told me that you were proud of being a librarian and informed me you were going to kiss me.”

Evie’s hand flew to her mouth. She could feel her face turning scarlet. “I did?!”

“Yes,” Rick said, reaching up and putting her hand back on his head. “The emphasis is on ‘informed’. ‘I am going to kiss you, Mr. O’Connell’ were your exact words.”

“Oh God,” Evie said, laughing in disbelief. “And did I?”

“You did not,” Rick said cheerfully. “You leaned in and passed right out. I was pretty disappointed.”

Evie laughed again and bent forward, touching her forehead to his. “I’m sorry, my darling. How can I ever make it up to you?”

Rick grinned, sitting up. “I can think of a way.”

After a bit, Evie pulled back and nuzzled his cheek. “There. Apology accepted?”

Rick tilted his face into hers again. “Mmm, I’m not sure you really meant it. Show me again?”

Evie laughed and swatted him. “Oh, you! Come off it!”

Rick chuckled and lay back down in her lap. Evie stroked his face, running her fingers over the smooth curve of his cheek, tracing his eyebrows and his warm lips. He really was the sweetest man.

“I hope you weren’t too horrified by my behavior,” she said after a pause. 

“What, horrified that a beautiful girl was making a pass at me? I was delighted,” Rick said. “I think I loved you even then, I just didn’t realize it yet.”

Evie smiled. “You did?”

“Yeah,” Rick said, “I really do.”

“I liked you a great deal by then, too,” Evie said. “You kept surprising me by how interested you were in Egyptology.”

“Uh-huh,” Rick said, smirking. “ _ And _ you thought I was pretty.”

Evie burst out laughing. “Did I say that, too?”

“You didn’t have to,” Rick said. “I saw you looking at me.”

“And I saw  _ you _ looking at  _ me _ ,” Evie replied primly. 

“Well, damn, I guess we’re even. Lucky thing we’re getting married, isn’t it?”

Evie smiled at him and tugged his hair again. “Yes. Rick?”

“Hmm?”

She looked down at him lying there in her lap, solid and comfortable and kind, and felt a great surge of contentment. 

“Thank you for being you,” she said at last, stroking his hair. “And for loving me.”

Rick’s big hand came up and folded itself around hers. “The same back at you, sweetheart.” 

He kissed her palm and Evie decided to stop talking and bent closer to him. They were home alone and could enjoy each other. They had all the time in the world. 

Author's Note: this comes from a prompt on my tumblr, asking for "head scritches or shoulder rubs", and it basically wrote itself. The title comes from one of PG Wodehouse's earliest novels. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
